


Across the Distance

by icandrawamoth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (it's very light), 5+1 Things, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Cancer, Car Accidents, Death, Drunk Driving, F/F, Fate, Ficlet, Prom, Star-crossed, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across realities, fate conspires to bring Clarke and Lexa together and then tear them apart. Until one time it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> The theme at comment_fic today was Doomed Love, and I filled my own prompt: "The 100; Clarke/Lexa; in every reality where they meet, something tragic happens to one of them."
> 
> Make sure you check out the tags. It's all inferred or brief, but I imagine could still be triggering for some people.
> 
> Title from Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On." I'm not sorry.

i.

Clarke volunteers at the cancer ward her mother works for. There, she meets a fierce, fearless young woman named Lexa being treated for brain cancer. Though she fights with all her strength with her new cheerleader at her side, the disease is a battle Lexa will not win.

ii.

Another time, they meet in high school, just two girls in love. Prom seems like the most important night of their lives. They dance, kiss, and revel with their friends. In the night, one of their classmates is driving drunk. The girls never make it home.

iii.

Far away, they meet on opposite sides of a war, each a leader of her people, and come together anyway. A trusted advisor disapproves. A bullet meant for Clake goes tragically astray. Black blood covers her hands as Lexa slips away from this world.

iv.

In another, the bullet doesn't miss.

v.

Lexa is an alien, and Clarke is a starship captain. Their vessel is damaged, the only way to save them from inside the irradiated engine compartment. Lexa watches as the woman she loves gives her life for their crew. No miracle of science will bring her back.

vi.

Once, they are born and grow up on opposite sides of the planet. Clarke becomes an artist and Lexa a teacher. They will never meet. No coincidences of fate will bring them together; they will share no adventures. No tragedy. They will both live to old age and die warm and comfortable in their beds - always having felt that something was missing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I let my Star Trek AU idea slip into this. I'm only a little sorry for that. ;)
> 
> (Is anyone interested in reading a fic commentary for this? I've never done one before, and this is such a short little thing, but I have a lot of thoughts!)


End file.
